Sexual Healing
by Yuri Fan A
Summary: Azusa is filled with conflict over her feelings for a certain brunette airhead. Acting on instinct Azusa feels horror in her actions but it seems the very girl of her thoughts may have other ways of solving this conflict within her. ONE-SHOT


Author's Notes:** This is my first story in the K-On! section and is obviously intended to be a one-shot story. Just a little something I randomly thought up when I was watching a few random episodes of K-On! so I ended up throwing this together. I generally like to outline my stuff but this being a one-shot and something intended more or less to get my writing back into the flow, (I've been away from writing for quite some time now) I basically winged this. Not to mention writing M-rated stuff is still new ground for me as well so I'm sure the inexperience will show. Anyways on with the show!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own K-On! or any of the characters in said show.

Sexual Healing

_"Azunyan! I need a recharge!"A certain airhead yelled out as she glomped the smaller girl rubbing their cheeks together. _

_Said girl didn't even have time to react as she felt the similar warmth wash over her. _

_"Jeez Yui-senpai! I wish you would stop doing that," Azusa said with indignity albeit red in the face. _

_The airhead however didn't seem to be listening and simply kept embracing the cat-girl with a smile on her face. "I can't help it Azunyan! After all I really love Azunyan," Yui said gazing into the younger girl's eyes. _

_Azusa turned away feeling irritated again. "D-Don't joke about those kinds of things Yui-senpai," Azusa said dejectedly. _

_She always figured the airhead would never understand the implications of half the things she said to her. _

_Yui's embrace tightened on Azusa. _

_"I'm serious Azusa," Yui said all playfulness gone including the use of her usual nickname. _

_Azusa gasped and looked back into Yui's eyes. Yui brought their faces closer and immediately Azusa remembered the time Yui tried to do a make-up kiss with her. Chocolate eyes gazed into garnet ones as Yui only brought her face closer. Unlike last time, Azusa seemed to have lost the power to push her away as the airhead seemed completely serious. However something inside her told her it would be okay. Yui had closed her eyes and was leaning into Azusa and she could feel the airhead's breathe on her face and it was intoxicating her, flooding her body with heat and excitement. All restraints gone Azusa moved upwards ready to catch the lips she wanted to taste…._

* * *

Azusa sat bolt upright in her bed getting a sudden headache from the abrupt change in position. Her breathing labored, she could feel her body still pumping adrenaline through her. However that wasn't the only thing she noticed right away. Trying to catch her breath, Azusa felt around near her lower area and noticed that she was very much wet.

"Are…are you freaking serious!" Azusa said out loud and horrified.

She pressed two of her fingers lightly over her womanhood and flinched in surprise. She was still sensitive **down there**.

_Just what kind of dream was that! _Azusa got up and walked to her bathroom in a hurry and stared into the mirror. _I...I can't believe… with Yui…we were about to…."_ The image of Yui's lips nearly connecting with hers appeared again in her mind.

Something in her mind purred at the thought. Azusa splashed water over her face.

"Why do I keep having these dreams! Why! ? Two girls shouldn't be like that…it's…it's wrong!"

Azusa had been having similar dreams each night and each one involved her airheaded senpai only this time her body had actually reacted fully this time and her panties were soaked. Azusa leaned over the sink and stuck her head under the faucet trying to clear her head with cold water and rid herself of any arousing thoughts.

_I'm so disgusting…I got aroused at the thought of Yui, another girl, kissing me. I keep dreaming about her and part of me wants her to do….to…_Azusa stopped her train of thought as she lifted her head from the sink.

Once again she imagined the airhead about to kiss her. Unconsciously, her hand snaked down to her womanhood giving it a light rub.

"Mmm…Yui…" Azusa muttered Yui's name sensually as her body was once again filled with arousal. Azusa's eyes widened as she stopped and realized what she was about to do.

"NO! I…I won't!" Azusa leaned over the sink again looking down disgusted at her actions. _Seriously, what's wrong with me?_

* * *

As Azusa walked up to the school her thoughts were again filled with her energetic senior. _Ugh, this is ridiculous. Always her, always thinking about nothing but her lately. _Azusa slapped her cheeks. _Gotta get out of this! I won't be able to focus in school if I don't pull myself together…_

Unfortunately for Azusa, the object of her thoughts was closer than expected and with a predictable squeal of delight, Yui had tackle-hugged Azusa from behind.

"Azu-recharge!" Yui said happily as she continued embracing the girl.

"Nyaa!" Azusa gasped in surprise.

"Heh heh, you even sound like a cat my Azunyan," Yui said, delighted she could make Azusa sound like a kitten. As if habit now, Azusa struggled in her senpai's embrace.

"Yui-senpai! Let me go, not in public, please!"

"C'mon Onee-chan, let her go now," came the younger sister's clearly amused voice.

Putting on a pouty face, Yui reluctantly let go of the kitty-like kouhai. "But Azunyan is so cute! I just wanna eat her all up," Yui said playfully.

That one line however had more effect on Azusa and her whole face was practically on fire as she was now thinking of other things that would probably never occur to the airhead.

"I-I'll see you in class Ui," Azusa said taking off in a hurry towards her class.

Yui watched her in confusion. "Uuuiii, did I say something bad," Yui whined out now worried she may have upset her underclassmen.

Ui just put a hand to her forehead in exhaustion. "Honestly Onee-chan, I just can't not worry about you can I?"

"Ehhhh, what does that mean," Yui asked confused.

"Ahh, don't worry about it Onee-chan, just get to class before you're late okay," Ui responded lightly.

"Oh fine," Yui said sadly.

* * *

Ui walked into her classroom finding her way over to her seat before turning to Azusa.

"Azusa, honestly is there anything you want to talk about, you have been a bit out of it lately," Ui asked gently.

Ui of course actually knew full well what most likely was causing conflict within the kitten. Her older sister may be oblivious to everything around her but that is always where Ui would come in to be aware of her Onee-chan's surroundings for her. She could always see the way Azusa would look at Yui and could tell there was a lot of love and longing in those eyes. At least that was what she theorized and it only seemed to be more and more accurate as she would watch how Azusa had been reacting to her older sister's "skinship". The girl would almost always start to blush and become flustered each time with the close contact.

Azusa let out a sigh. "It's nothing Ui, I'll be alright. I just need to get myself set out straight that's all."

"Azusa, you're my friend and even Onee-chan is starting to worry. You know you can always talk to us if you need to and who knows, we might be able to help," Ui said hoping that the girl would open up to her.

Azusa however would have none of it. _Not with this you can't Ui. Surely if you knew…_ Azusa shook her head in response to Ui.

"Really it's fine, I'll let you know if it really gets bad," Azusa said with a smile.

Ui just looked unconvinced but had to give in as class was starting now.

Azusa glanced out the windows of her classroom. _Yui…_

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

As the school day reached its end, Azusa was making her way out still caught between skipping club or attending. _Maybe I shouldn't go today. If what Ui said is true about Yui noticing, then I must really be getting obvious._

Azusa was at the front entrance of the school when she came to a halt. _On the other hand, if I don't show up, they will get suspicious anyways._ Azusa face-palmed. _Who am I kidding…I just want to see Yui…_

Azusa shook her head real fast to try and lose that train of thought. She then turned around and started making her way back to the school and to the clubroom. Azusa was going through her memories ever since meeting Yui and found that she was actually quite fond of them.

_"Azunyan!" Yui was smiling at her. Azusa could definitely just bask under it. _

_"Azusa-chan, you're so cute!" Yui hugged her tightly after putting cat ears on her. _

_There was Yui showing up at the last moment even though everyone especially Azusa was worried about her. "I'm sorry for worrying you Azunyan," Yui said embracing Azusa from behind trying to sneak a kiss. _

Azusa face-palmed. _Maybe I should have just let her kiss me…_

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

Azusa opened the door to the clubroom only to find Yui sleeping there on the couch. Looking around in surprise only to see they were the only ones in the room, Azusa walked over to the couch to wake her senpai from her slumber.

"Oi, Yui-senpai, wake up. We are supposed to have club." Azusa gave her shake trying to stir the airhead awake.

However it had the opposite effect and Yui with her eyes still closed, reached up and pulled Azusa on top of her cuddling her like an oversized stuffed animal.

"Mmm so nice," came the sleeping voice of Yui as she rubbed her head against Azusa's hair.

Azusa immediately started to struggle as this would undoubtedly have unintended effects on her. Whatever Yui was dreaming about it must have involved Azusa for Yui's next statement would set her off further.

Yui's grip tightened on Azusa, "Azusa you feel so warm."

Azusa's face was now comparable to a tomato and her emotions were beginning to spiral out of control. She knew full well that she was probably undoubtedly wet down there now. In a last act of desperation, Azusa yelled out Yui's name. "YUI-SENPAI!"

Yui bolted upright which given the position Azusa was previously in, she was now straddling her airheaded senpai.

"Waah…Azunyaaan?" Yui's half-lidded eyes found Azusa there still straddling her and looking horrified at the position they were now in.

Azusa immediately flung herself back away from Yui.

Yui smiled sheepishly, "Ehehe, I feel asleep, sorry about that Azunyan. I was supposed to wait here to tell you and Mugi-chan that we aren't having practice today because Riichan and Mio-chan had something to do alone."

Azusa who was still trembling slightly from the event that just transpired just stared at her processing this information. Yui noticed this and actually crawled towards her.

"Azunyan, what's wrong? You have been acting strange lately," Yui said as she put a hand on the girl's forehead.

Azusa's heart skipped a beat before she managed to come back to her senses. Azusa immediately got up from the couch.

"It…It's nothing. Um, I haven't seen Mugi-senpai anywhere so I think she might have already known."

"Oh I see, well I guess we just have today off. I might be able to catch up with Ui so I'll see ya later Azunyan," Yui said.

However before darting out, Yui jumped over to Azusa glomping the small girl.

"But first Azu-recharge of course!" With that, Yui ran off leaving the stunned girl to her own thoughts.

Azusa collapsed onto the couch where Yui had previously been sleeping unable to stand anymore. Arousal was still coursing through her and the repeated contact combined with the situation she was just in with Yui had come close to pushing her over the edge. _I really need to get my emotions in check…_

As Azusa lay there, she began to notice that the spot that Yui had been laying in was still warm. She looked around for a second before burying her head further into the couch.

_What…what am I doing…but I can feel Yui's warmth here…_ Azusa inhaled deeply smelling the scent. _Yui's scent…_

Her arousal building now just from inhaling the scent Yui had just left only for a second, her hand once again snaked its way down to her special spot. She could feel heat gathering down near her core.

Azusa then recalled the dream had just had. She imagined she was back in that scene and Yui was bringing her face close to hers again. Sticking two fingers in her mouth with one hand and now caressing her womanhood with the other, Azusa arched her back towards the touch imagining that it was Yui who was doing it.

She pictured it was Yui that was kissing her and it was Yui's tongue she was feeling in her mouth.

Azusa's breathing grew labored and she was now laying flat on her back and had now stuck her own fingers slightly inside her lower lips.

"Yui…Yui-senpai…" Her body practically moving on its own arched towards the touch as she pictured Yui plunging her fingers in and out of her soaked spot.

She climaxed shortly letting her emotions go in this moment still feeling out the warmth Yui had left for her. Her panties now soaked and her skirt doing nothing to hide it, Azusa soon came down from her natural high that her climax had produced and it wasn't long until she realized the horror in her actions.

She had just masturbated to Yui Hirasawa. She had lost control of herself amidst her lust.

"What is wrong with me!" Azusa placed her face in her palms and felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Sniffling and now at rock bottom, Azusa just wanted to fade away.

"If the others knew what I just did…If Yui knew…"

That thought truly horrified her. If Yui were to look at her with disgust in her eyes; it seemed so alien and frightening to the poor girl. Azusa continued to sob in silence into her palms.

"Yui…I'm sorry!"

Almost as if on cue, Azusa was suddenly engulfed in warmth as a certain brunette wrapped her arms around the kitten.

"Ssshhh, Azusa, you're okay," Yui Hirasawa said soothingly. Running her hands gently through Azusa's hair, Yui sat on the couch embracing the girl tighter.

Azusa of course started to feel panic fly through her like a wildfire.

"Y-Y-Yui! Did you…did you see! NO!" Azusa shrieked as she began to think her worst fears coming to pass.

"Sssshhh my koneko-chan, I'm here now," Yui continued to say trying to soothe the distraught girl.

It began to have a positive effect on the little cat-girl and she soon relaxed into Yui's embrace.

"Yui…you shouldn't hold me so close…because I'm not….well you know…clean," Azusa said still sniffling slightly.

Yui actually giggled slightly before speaking. "So this is what my Azunyan was so worried about. Silly kitty, I don't just hug anyone like I hug you, you know."

Azusa looked up incredulously at Yui. _Is she saying…Is she really saying what I think she is saying!_

Looking directly into Yui's gaze, Azusa saw something she hadn't seen before. Maybe because she always tried not to look too long into that gaze as it was like looking into the sun. It was love, pure passionate love and it was being directed at her.

"I always thought you hated those hugs though but I just couldn't help myself ya know, ehehe," Yui said now blushing.

Azusa said nothing and just let Yui continue.

"I'm not good at this kind of stuff though so umm…just keep looking at me okay, Azusa."

Before Azusa could think much on what Yui meant by that, Yui had pressed her lips onto Azusa's capturing her lips. Azusa immediately let herself melt into that kiss. She needed this, she had longed for this with a passion despite her constant lies she would make trying to believe otherwise.

To Azusa's surprise, Yui had furthered the kiss and she began to wonder how Yui knew to use her tongue in this situation. Now Yui's tongue was pushing against hers gently mixing their saliva together. It was like electricity was coursing through the kouhai as she took in this new sensation.

Yui's lips locked on hers for real this time and it was 100 times better than imagining it. All too soon to the girls' liking, the kiss ended and Yui was gazing into Azusa's garnet orbs brushing a hand against her cheek.

Still traces of tears on Azusa's face, Yui was now kissing each spot gently. Azusa on the other hand couldn't even begin to describe the feeling she was experiencing.

Joy, elation, relief, excitement, desire, love…All of it wrapped into one package.

Azusa wrapped her arms around Yui's waist before whispering into her ears.

"I love you Yui-senpai."

"I love you also Azusa. I've always loved you, since we met. You don't know how long I wanted to be able to do this with you Azusa. To kiss you, to hold you," Yui said tenderly.

Azusa couldn't believe her ears at this. So everything Yui had always been doing wasn't just playful teasing. It always had a meaning.

"Umm… I don't know too much about this either but you were doing this while thinking about me right," Yui asked breaking Azusa out of her thoughts.

Before Azusa could answer, Yui pushed Azusa down and was now kissing her passionately again. Azusa had no qualms about it though and just embraced Yui tighter once more plunging her tongue into Yui's mouth.

Azusa let out a moan that was swallowed by Yui's mouth that was still locked onto hers. It wasn't until Yui actually went as far as to sticking her hand down Azusa's skirt and into her panties did the kitten suddenly hesitate. She grabbed Yui's hand stopping its current track.

"Umm Yui-senpai…" Azusa said hesitantly but as she gazed into Yui's loving eyes she found herself saying something else entirely.

"Please be gentle with me."

Yui smiled at this and once more stole her lips while slipping a hand passed Azusa's panties. She then placed two fingers into Azusa's most precious spot making the small girl buck her hips into the touch.

Building up a rhythm, Yui used her other hand to lift Azusa's shirt up with her bra and began licking small circles around her small breast.

"Yui…Yui-senpai…I love you…" Azusa could only breathe out while she continued to arch into Yui's touch.

Pumping her fingers in and out at a gentle rhythm, Azusa was in a state of pure ecstasy. The girl she loved so dearly was now here with her returning her feelings and making love to her. Never could she imagine it to be possible yet it was happening here and now that Yui was fully expressing her love for Azusa.

"Eheheh, you're just too cute my koneko-chan," Yui responded before licking a trail down her neck and over her breast and starting a gentle suckle on her nipple.

Azusa was nearing her climax for the 2nd time in the day now. Yui beginning to sense it as well since Azusa was now bucking faster into her touch, began pumping her fingers faster.

"Yui-senpai…Aaahhh!" Azusa let out one final scream before climaxing and releasing her fluids onto Yui's hand as well as on the couch and her skirt for that matter.

Azusa lay limp under Yui's body having climaxed twice, she had next to no energy now. She simply let Yui's warmth consume her and she loved every bit of it.

Yui ran a hand across Azusa's hair fondly.

"I love you Azusa…My Azusa," Yui added with delight.

Azusa looked up into the face of the girl she had been so engrossed with for so long.

"I've always been yours," Azusa said sitting up slowly.

Yui kissed her briefly before getting up. "Ohh, it's getting late, we should get going Azunyan," Yui said pointing outside.

It was then that Azusa realized the state she was in and she face-palmed. "Ugghh, I can't go out like this!"

Yui just gave her a blank look before responding, "Eh why not?"

Azusa almost fell over hearing that. "Yui-senpai is still Yui-senpai."

"Yup that's me ehehe," Yui said happily missing the real meaning.

Azusa then tried to fix her uniform up despite that her skirt was still obviously wet in appearance. "Well, hopefully no one will think much of it," though Azusa wasn't really successful in convincing herself.

Yui glomped her kouhai nuzzling her head into the girl, "It's ok Azunyan, if you don't want people to see, I'll stand in front of you the whole way."

"Well I love this about you anyways, let's get going," Azusa said amused at her now-girlfriend's way of thinking.

Yui then intertwined her hand with Azusa's leading her towards the door. "Yea let's go," Yui said smiling as she and Azusa walked out of the clubroom.

The new couple left without another word as both of them felt like they were on top or rather beyond the world now as long as they had each other.

Not long after the couple had made it beyond the school entrance, back in the clubroom where they had confessed and made love for the first time, a locker swung open and out stepped a long blonde haired girl holding a camcorder.

"Ufufu, I got some great footage for future use," said the blonde as she walked over to the couch laughing.

"They didn't even remember to do something about the couch, even Azusa can be a bit forgetful, hehe," Tsumugi Kotobuki said chuckling.

"Hmm, seems even I got a bit wet from watching them though, I wonder if dear Ui is that way also," the blonde said with a grin.

* * *

Author's Notes:  
** Well just a quick note to anyone who is familiar with my work (Lucky Star section), I haven't dropped the main story OATDC. I'll explain more once I get that chapter out (I know finally right?). In regards to this story, I've always wanted to start writing for the K-On section so expect more from me in the future and just let me know how I can improve and really just any thoughts on the story would be appreciated! See everyone next time!**


End file.
